Con las manos en las naranjas
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Pareciera que Sero tenía la gracia de coleccionar gustos extraños para cualquiera de su edad. Su sentido del humor era pésimo. Le gustaba la comida que parecía saludable. Los productos a base de soya. Mina. Ah, y, por supuesto, las naranjas.


**Si esperan algo con un mínimo de sentido y coherencia, les vengo diciendo que ya mismo pueden regresar por donde vinieron.** **Si, por el contrario, quieren pasar un buen rato leyendo sin sentidos y riéndose de la desgracia de Sero: pasen, tomen asiento y** **disfruten** **.**

 **Disclaimer:** _My Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Con las manos en las naranjas.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Mina hace una mueca. Y Sero, aunque todavía trae las mejillas coloradas y aún siente que le pica la garganta con la bilis que le subió por esta, pone una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Ugh! Así que… ¿esto es lo que te gusta? —Mina regresa el vaso a la mesa y le da el impulso necesario para que llegue de nuevo a manos de Sero. Aunque, siendo un poco bruta, no mide la fuerza en su gesto y a Sero casi se le escapa. Por suerte, no pasa del casi. Aunque Mina no se entera; haciendo lo que puede para quitarse el sabor que le ha dejado la leche de almendras del chico, restriega la lengua en la manga de su blusa.

—Sí… —Sero observa cuidadosamente el vaso y se fija en donde ha quedado una pequeña marca por donde Mina ha dado el trago. Se dice que puede manejarlo, si no se olvida de girar el vaso antes de beber y así evitar tomar por el mismo lugar que ella. Vuelve su mirada a la chica, agradeciendo que esté todavía tan ocupada en quitarse el "mal sabor", y otra vez se pone a sonreír, casi reír. —Rico, ¿verdad?

Mina le dirige una mirada incrédula. —Sí, claro… —no es tonta y le ha captado la burla, pero también se acaba de dar cuenta de que esa cosa que ha probado, Sero la toma, probablemente, todos los días. —¿Por qué no tomas leche normal?

Sero no deshace su sonrisa sino hasta que se voltea para coger también una naranja de la fuente de frutas. —Soy intolerante a la lactosa. No puedo tomar leche, en realidad.

Estando de espaldas, se encoge de hombros, ignorando que hablar de esas cosas puede ser un poco demasiado personal. Pero cuando se trata de Mina, a veces sólo se deja llevar e impulsivamente le suelta todo lo que trae en mente. Es un idiota. Sobre todo cuando se trata de Mina.

Mina asiente para sí misma. —¡Ohh! ¡Ya veo! —y suena tan emocionada, por razones desconocidas, que aunque Sero sabe que voltear a mirarla en aquel momento, de manera abrupta, sólo traería malas consecuencias para él, consiguiéndolo más y más atraído hacia ella y su naturaleza optimista, se permite, apenas controlándose, darle un vistazo de reojo.

Sero no pierde razón, en cuanto a lo conocedor que es de sí mismo. En realidad, la expresión de Mina es única, brillante. Linda. Se le corta la respiración y tan rápido como hizo para volverse a ella lo hace para regresarse a la fuente de frutas, hundiendo sus manos en ella, tratando de fingir que no está sonrojado.

La verdad es que la idea no es ni mala, ni buena. Pero espontánea, no puede detenerla. Y cuando se da cuenta, se siente como un verdadero idiota.

Además, sus manos están puestas en unas naranjas. Las que le gustan, sí. Pero como todo adolescente hormonal, frutas redondas es casi igual a cierta parte específica de la anatomía femenina y, si había estado viendo justamente a Ashido, ahora sólo...

—Uhm~ qué posición tan más extraña…

Súmale a Mina, que es tan pervertida como cualquier otro bato. Atrapándolo. Con las manos. En las naranjas.

Sero, con urgencia, aparta sus manos, llevándose las naranjas en ellas. Y se las pega al pecho. Las manos. Con las naranjas. Todo eso con el rostro poniéndosele un poco más colorado de lo que nunca antes lo ha tenido. El corazón, le late casi en la garganta.

Mina está ahí, parada. Sonriendo. Burlándose. Disfrutando de todo aquello. Sin ocurrírsele ni por asomo que ella tenía mucho que ver en eso. O nada, casi. Porque todavía no tiene ni la menor idea de que Sero está coladito por ella.

—Sero... —le llama, en tono casi medio cantado.

Él duda en responder. Y se tarda. Pero en encontrar su voz: —... ¿Si?

Mina tuerce una sonrisa aún más grande que la que ya tenía. —En verdad te gustan las _naranjas_ , ¿no es así?

Eso estaba mal. En verdad mal.

 _« Maldita sea... ¿por qué no solté las naranjas? »_

* * *

 **Aclaración con respecto a la ubicación línea de espacio y tiempo conforme al canon [ SPOILER PARA LOS QUE NO LEEN EL MANGA ]:** La idea es que esto ocurra en algún momento dentro de los dormitorios, en las áreas de comunes de cocina/comedor que, imagino, tienen en el edificio. O algún lugar dónde se encuentre algún refrigerador. La verdad es que me resulta difícil de imaginar que sean unos dormitorios donde no puedan tener también la libertad opcional de prepararse sus propios alimentos o con un espacio de donde puedan guardar y sacar cosas para picar entre comidas. Pero esto ya son sólo mis balbuceos. En fin, sólo eso.


End file.
